


How Soon Is Now

by Bom1258



Category: Mass Effect - Various Authors, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Eventual Sex, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-12 16:31:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11165709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bom1258/pseuds/Bom1258
Summary: A series of one shots depicting Sara and Suvi's relationship over the coarse of Andromeda.





	1. And So It Begins

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic. I absolutly love this relationship and want to treat it with the respect it deserves, I am open to notes as to improve my writing.

It was not unusual for Sara Ryder to be up early, the team had just left Eos after a gruelling two weeks fighting Kett and activating ancient Remanent monoliths, not to mention discovering the mind blowing terraforming vault with the ability to, for lack of a better word heal the entire planet. It went without saying that a little rest and recuperation was just what the doctor ordered, in fact Lexi T’Perro the on board physician had insisted everyone get at least a solid eight hours sleep before reporting for any further duties. Sara however, only took six purposely waking before anyone else in order to walk the decks alone. This time was important to her, since the death of her father and inheriting the role of Pathfinder this time alone managed to somewhat lessen the almost crushing pressure she felt since waking up in Andromeda. Not only was she now a Pathfinder but she was THE Pathfinder the only one to make there way to the Nexus so far, the only one now burdened with the near impossible task of saving...well everything; and she was totally alone. It had more or less become a ritual of sorts and lately during her mindless roaming of the Tempest decks Sara more often then not found herself heading toward the cockpit where Suvi Anwar the ships Chief Science Officer was almost always going over any new data the team had just brought back, and considering the discovery of the vault on Eos Sara was positive she’d find her there.

Suvi had been like a breath of fresh air from the very moment Sara had met her, she was doing her best to be confident and portray the air of authority that her father exuded effortlessly, but Suvi’s devastating beauty instantly knocked her off guard, and her velvety voice combined with a thick Scottish accent was enough to drive Sara to distraction. Though it was undoubtedly true that Suvi was one of the most beautiful woman that Sara had ever met it was not the reason that she found herself treading those now too familiar steps in these quiet moments. Suvi’s passion and love for science was enough to rival her own, which was saying something. And the hours they spent discussing theories and trading amusing stories about their own discoveries and time in the field were moments where Sara could almost forget about the pressure of being the Pathfinder and having to work so hard to elicit the confidence she wasn’t entirely sure she deserved yet; for those brief moments she could just be herself. Sara was right, and as soon as she entered the cockpit and saw Suvi hunched over a datapad mumbling to herself she felt the familiar flutter in her stomach mix with anticipation. Taking up her usual spot next to Suvi’s chair Sara waited patiently for Suvi to be done with what she was doing, enjoying just watching the scientist work, trying to imagine what genius was going on inside her head. Sara was lost in her study when Suvi finally looked up at her and shot her a dazzling smile indicating that she was just as happy that Sara was there though her face quickly went back to being quizzical as she stared at her datapad...  
“I saw pictures of the vault...astounding how big it is, and how much of it didn’t you see? What if it’s way bigger? What’s all that space for?”  
Sara had expected this line of inquiry; it’s all anyone had been thinking about, this amazing discovery that held so many questions.  
“Must be for all those wild Renenant parties?” said Sara with a cheeky grin trying to displace some of the obvious concern plaguing the scientist, not to mention having no real answers of her own.  
“What else would they use it for?”  
“Oh Ryder” Suvi’s face lightened making the little crease between her eyebrows that she got when concentrating really hard disappear... Mission accomplished.  
“You’re adorable”  
Sara’s stomach did a little flip at that moment and she felt the colour rise in her cheeks; she wanted so much to tell Suvi just how adorable she was, to spurt out all the feelings she had accumulated for the scientist over the last month, but she held back not wanting to scare her away.  
“Helus is incredible isn’t it?” Suvi offered snapping Sara out of her inner turmoil. “Not just constructs like the scourge and Remanent vault, just all of it, so alien. A constant reminder of the divine intelligence behind all creation”.

This made Sara stop and think.

“Do you mean a God?” Suvi took a deep breath the look on her face being one of great resolve constructed over many years.  
“Yes, I believe in a higher power, I know it’s a little odd, but I’m a scientist because science is what brings me closer to something greater then myself.” Sara was astounded, through all her time working and studying the Protheans, the known existence of all the other species in the Milky Way, everything she had witnessed in Andromeda, she always had this feeling that there just had to be... more, something greater than just existence by sheer luck and force of nature. She wasn’t so sure that the existence of a God was the answer, but to have someone share this belief so rare now not only in science but the world in general, was truly something beautiful. Suvi obviously used to the kind of reaction this revelation has on people had gone back to studying her data, giving Sara the time she needed to process her thoughts.  
“Suvi...I’m really glad you volunteered to join our crew by the way”  
“I am too” Suvi replied meeting Sara’s gaze. “New galaxy and all, I’m honored to be here”. When Suvi’s blue/grey eyes found Sara’s all of her determination just melted away, and just like that she couldn’t help herself but to say the words she had kept so carefully to herself.  
“What I mean is that I think you’re cute and I like seeing you up here” the words spilling out of Sara’s mouth for fear of losing her nerve.  
“Oh my goodness, Ryder” is all that Suvi managed to reply before the flood gates opened and Sara found herself nervously babbling unable to stop.  
“Also the accent, the accent is...I mean, it’s not the only thing but...uh...ok I should just go over there to the piloting thing...” it was almost as if Sara had lost all control of her mouth, she could hear the words coming out but was powerless to stop it. Kallo who at some point unbeknownst to her had taken seat at his usual command was unenthusiastically muttering something under his breath, which was enough to break Sara out of it. But before she could cringingly turn and leave Suvi spoke up.  
“Ryder thank you, and so you know...the feelings mutual”. Sara couldn’t believe it, had Suvi really just said what she thought she said, she had a feeling there was something there between her and the scientist but that was nothing compared to hearing it straight from her mouth. A small “yes” escaped upon hearing those words and Sara decided that is was definitely time to leave before she could say anything else embarrassing.  
“I mean time to path find...serious business...saving everyone”... too late. Sara left the cockpit at a brisk pace; today was going to be a good day, regardless of what uncertainties it would bring Sara would always remember this day as a good day, and as she went to debrief with her squad mates she couldn’t help the dopey satisfied grin plastered on her face.


	2. At Last

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the feedback, had a go at creating some dialog and liked the way it turned out...hope you do to.

If Sara had thought Eos was rough it was nothing compared to constant battering that was Voled. She had never felt such cold before, at times her bones ached and the wind a sleet that hit her face every time she had to take her helmet off was damn near torture. Even off duty huddled in a bunk or in the Nomad, no matter how many thermal blankets she put on seemed to keep out the unrelenting chill. There was one thing though, a thought, that kept her pushing forward, it was not of her warm bed in her temperature controlled quarters abroad the Tempest, it was that with every mission she completed, every Kett base she cleared she was one step closer to seeing her again.

Suvi and Ryder hadn’t had much of an opportunity to talk since they had finally revealed their feelings toward each other. Stolen smiles and glances were all they were able to give before hell broke loose. The Tempest found itself on a head on collision course with an armada of Kett ships leading to the discovery of the Angara and propelling her on an unremitting string of missions in order to gain the Angaran resistance leaders favour and god knows they needed an ally right now. It was coming up to a month that Sara had been on Voled and it was all that she could hang onto on those icy nights, one mission completed was one mission closer to seeing Suvi again.

The time had finally come, the Moshae had been rescued and there were even talks of an Initiative settlement to be built, Sara and her team had done all they could do, it was time to leave and she could not be more thrilled. Her excitement was so great that she could barely sit still on the ride back to the Tempest. It was a tight fit in the Nomad let alone with the bulky size of Drak and Jaal crammed in there too, all Sara could manage to dispel some of this energy was a consistent bounce of her leg. Distracted by the speed at which the Pathfinders leg was moving Jaal glanced over at Sara with a perplexed look on his face.  
“Ryder is it normal for humans to move about so much”.  
Sara looked across unsure what he was taking about then noticed him glace toward her leg, she instinctively stoped the bouncing feeling a little abashed that Jaal had noticed.  
“Probably just excited to see someone other than our ugly mugs for a change” Drak piped up from the back. Sara brushed off his comment quickly mentioning something about being warm for the first time in a month but a small smile played across her face; he had no idea how right he was.

Sara practically ran up the loading ramp but stoped when she reached the loadout station making a considerable effort to stow her helmet and weapons calmly as to not raise any suspicion, she didn’t want anyone coming to any conclusions before there was actually anything to conclude. She took one last excruciating minuet, took a deep breath and headed onto the bridge. Her eyes automatically searched out Suvi at her usual post but felt a bolder drop to the pit of her stomach when she saw Suvi’s seat empty. Concluding that she must be off making a cup of tea or something Sara couldn’t help but feel a little disappointed; Suvi must have known their ETA, why would she not be here? Maybe she didn’t feel as strongly for Sara as she thought. It took a second for Sara to realise that Kalo was summoning her over to the pilot station to discuss their next destination; she pushed the thoughts and disappointment aside, duty first. 

Though Sara tried her hardest to concentrate on the team debriefing going on, the continued absence of the doctor kept seeping into her mind until she couldn’t concentrate any longer, she had to know where Suvi was.  
“I should probably confer with Suvi about the uh...samples of the um...meteor we found...right?” making up an excuse that hopefully didn’t sound too much like bullshit though, the look that was returned by her crew did not give her much confidence in her attempt.  
“She probably isn’t feeling up to that right now” replied Vetra, the little sniggers between Cora, Liam and Gil totally escaping Sara’s attention.  
“And why would that be” asked Sara trying to sound as casual as possible.  
“Well last I heard she was still being treated in the Med-bay, you wouldn’t believe...” much to Vetra’s surprise, much to everyone’s surprise Sara suddenly whirled around on the spot and briskly left the observation deck before Vetra even had a chance to finish her sentence.

Sara didn’t know what to expect as she walked through the med-bay door, Suvi was aboard the Tempest the whole time, it’s the safest place there could be, why was she in the med-bay? What could have possibly happened? As the doors swished open Sara prepared herself for what she was about to see, however, all that preparation did not prepare her for what she saw. Suvi was sat up cross legged on an examination bed, a half eaten pudding in her hand talking casually with Lexi. Sara quickly did a once over looking for any injuries or signs of illness, but there was nothing, she looked her usual self, more beautiful than ever, though Sara wasn’t sure if that was just because she had been denied the sight of her for so long.  
“Sara!” Suvi exclaimed, “Are you ok?” she was half off the examination bed before Sarah sprang into action and rushed over to stop her.  
“Me!...You’re worried about me!...you’re the one in the med-bay, are you ok?” Sara didn’t even realise that she was now kneeling beside Suvi’s bed, one hand either side of her face. She quickly lowered her hands her face turning an iridescent shade of red at realising what she had done. Lexi, must of decided by that point that this was a rather privet moment and was heading for the door.  
“Well the swelling has gone down significantly and you don’t seem to be having any troubles talking, just remember cool food and liquid only...nothing spicy...and keep me updated”. Suvi had barley mumbled her thank you before Lexi had left the room. Sara got up and wheeled over Lexi’s chair and sat beside Suvi’s bed.  
“Is there something wrong? Did you hurt yourself?” Sara asked.  
“Oh its nothing...I’m just getting over some inflammation of the soft tissues of the mouth...it was dramatic but ultimately non-threatening”. Of all the horrible things Sara had imagined had happened to Suvi on her way to the med-bay this definitely not one of them.  
“Uh...what?’’  
At that moment Suvi’s cheeks turned a shade of red that almost reviled Sara’s earlier, and she looked down biting her lip clearly embarrassed by what she was about to say.  
“Have you ever heard of the lick test?” The look on Sara’s face obviously giving away that she had not, as Suvi didn’t wait for a response before continuing.  
“Back before scanners were portable, earth scientists would employ the lick test in the field, using it to tell rocks from fossils and get a basic idea of their mineral composition”. Suvi looked like she wanted to climb under the bed and die of embarrassment.  
“You liked a rock, didn’t you?” offered Sara unable to hide her relief and amusement.  
Suvi feeling the need to explain herself went on to tell Sara about the times when she was little and her father would take her out on “expeditions” where he taught about these extinct scientific methods. Sara felt a warmth inside her grow as she listened to Suvi talk about her father, eventually she started to think about her own father, and though they didn’t have the closest of relationships there were many good moments, and she missed him dearly. She was half reminiscing and half listening when Suvi said something that snapped her right back to the present.  
“And well, it was your fault anyway...I was so distracted thinking about you coming back that I forgot it was a Heleus rock and did it unconsciously.” Sara couldn’t help herself but to break out in a fit of laughter, exhaling loudly with relief to hear that Suvi had been thinking of her just as much as she’d been thinking of Suvi, perhaps more considering the incident.  
“Um...well...you’re going to have to explain that reaction” replied Suvi amused if not slightly confused.  
“Oh nothing...it’s silly, don’t worry about it” offered Sara.  
“Oh no you don’t!” exclaimed Suvi “you don’t get a pass on this one when I just told you that I got an injury from liking a rock...spill it!” Sara took a deep breath and looked at Suvi through narrow eyes, she had her there.  
“Ok so this is going to sound stupid, but when I arrived and you weren’t there...well I...I kind of thought that you didn’t care that I was back”. Sara couldn’t even look Suvi in the eyes at this point, afraid that Suvi would see just how much those thoughts hurt her. Suvi reached out and with one finger slowly lifted Sara’s head so she could look into her eyes.  
“Sara...you’re all I’ve thought about since you’ve been gone, I absolutely would have been there on the bridge as soon as you got in but Lexi didn’t know what state you guys would be in and wanted to get my final check up out of the way as soon as possible...I don’t know if you’ve realised but she can be kind of pushy”. Sara laughed once again this time joined by Suvi.  
“We are quite the pair aren’t we” she sighed, feeling content for the first time in a long time. Suvi reached out entwining her fingers in Sara’s and giving a little squeeze.  
“I hope so”.


End file.
